


Sugar Me Sweet

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Nephilim tended not to indulge, in certain things at least.  Magnus had plans to change that.





	Sugar Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “sugar.”
> 
> * * *

Magnus had a plan.

He knew, from his literal centuries of experience, that the Nephilim tended not to indulge. Well, in certain things at least. Food was sustenance. Flavor didn’t matter. You ate what you needed to when you needed to and moved on. They even had a nourishment rune for when that was too bothersome.

He was going to change that.

He had already made a play with the most delicately cooked meats and grains. A bite of which would dissolve in your mouth and a second bite would explode with flavor. He had even managed to get his reluctant Nephilim to try sushi and sashimi, pickled vegetables and fine tempuras. He had successfully managed to get his Alexander to not only be willing to sample, but to have preferences and reluctant requests.

Now he moved on to confections.

He had handled the entrees with the argument of nourishment and that, while food was food, why not have selections good enough to enjoy? Desserts were superfluous though. One had already received the required nutrients and vitamins, filled their bellies to prevent distraction while they ran off to fulfill their angelic duties, so why would they need anything more?

He started simple. Ice cream on a hot day while they walked back from the restaurant of choice. Alexander hadn’t even questioned why they hadn’t used a portal. It was then he learned that ice cream was an actual known entity, a reward given to the youth. Simple flavors though, like vanilla and strawberry and unadorned chocolate. He built from there with swirls of caramel and fudge, made certain the base was of the richest cream.

Alexander’s face as he devoured it made it more than worth the effort.

It also may have featured in more than a few quiet moments of reflection for years to come.

He had taken him to Athens to try bougatsa and then followed through with a few more local Mediterranean cafes with melomakorona and halva. They ate tiramisu while watching the sun set over the Colosseum, and he knew for a fact that his love adored cannoli, and not just to do some seriously suggestive things with the cream.

That night he had opted for relatively simple though. The week had been long, but not truly horrible, and he craved comfort food. They ate the stroganoff and sipped the wine he had chosen, a good but not divine option as he was still introducing him to those as well. When the main course came to a close, he looked over to find expectant eyes and a hint of a smirk. 

It would seem his plan had been discovered. 

It would also seem the discoverer did not mind if he should continue with it in the very least.

He cleared the plates with a snap of his fingers, but rose to bring the selection from the kitchen himself as presentation was always important. He placed the small plate down in front of his lover and watched as he stared at it curiously. To the untrained eye, it was simple, plain. A chocolate almost sponge-like cake dusted with powdered sugar. Far richer than a Hershey bar from the corner store but, still, not nearly as impressive as some of the options in the recent past.

He sat and picked up his fork and motioned for Alexander to do the same. He waited though, let him take that first bite before he ruined the reveal. When the rich molten ganache poured from the center, soaking the tentative bit on the fork, he knew he had a winner. Wide eyes, rounded lips, the tip of a tongue darted out in both confusion and anticipation. It was the damned near orgasmic groan when that first bite disappeared that nearly did him in though.

Later, when he licked a droplet of ganache and a smudge of powdered sugar from the corner of his lover’s mouth, his mind raced with the possibilities. “I’m going to introduce you to arequipe, namoura, ondeh ondeh, and so much more,” he whispered a promise.

For that he earned arms wrapped around him, a tug closer, and an equally reverent, “Bring it.”


End file.
